Don't let me go
by BlueStar19
Summary: Bumblebee is killed by Megatron and Optimus mourns over his death. Optimus' daughter is captured once she, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Kup, Arcee, and Blurr land on Earth. Optimus has another daughter and is happy, but still grieves over his loss of Bumblebee. Rated T for violence and tragedy. OptimusxBumblebee


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro and others do. I only own my character.

Authors Note at the end of story. Please no flames and tissues may be needed. G1

Rocks and ground flew everywhere as another bomb went off. Bumblebee ran for cover and Optimus joined him. The two Autobots tried to contact base again but got more static. Starscream and his trine stopped attacking to look for the two Autobots. Megatron came over and slapped Starscream across the face.

"You let them out of your sights, didn't you Starscream?" asked Megatron.

"I didn't mean to Lord Megatron," said Starscream.

Thundercracker heard movement from behind a boulder. He tapped Megatron's shoulder and pointed toward the boulder. Megatron got his message and powered up his fusion cannon. He stood on top of the boulder and grinned. Bumblebee noticed Megatron was about to fire at the love of his life. Optimus didn't see Megatron or hear him come. The next thing he knew, Bumblebee gets in front of a blast.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted as he caught his scout.

He looked up and saw Megatron there. Megatron smirked and chuckled slightly at the sight. Optimus growled and set Bumblebee down. He tackled Megatron and was instantly attack by the trine. Optimus groaned in pain and went to one knee. He looked up to see Megatron's fusion cannon in his face.

"Say farewell Optimus Prime," said Megatron getting ready to fire.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee shouted as he stood up.

"To your precious scout," Megatron said.

Megatron blasted Bumblebee's chest as Optimus watched in horror.

"Bumblebee noooo!" Optimus yelled, arm outstretched as if to block the lethal blow to his subordinate.

Time seemed to slow in Optimus' optics as the energy flew through Bumblebee's spark chamber, and the pale blue energy faded into grey lifeless machinery as his friend fell to the ground.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus roared as he turned to face his nemesis, extending the blade from his wrist only to blink in terror as Megatron fired a second mighty blast that tore off half his head, leaving a torn optic laying on his cheek gazing blindly toward the gaping hole where his chest once was. The powerful warrior made a last ditch swing that caught Megatron off guard as the poorly aimed blow severed his left arm cleanly in two.

Screaming with pain, Megatron grasps his stump and staggered toward Starscream. "Don't just stand there, you bumbling oaf, grab my hand. We're leaving."

"But my lord Megatron, what about Optimus?" Starscream asked.

Megatron looked at the fallen Prime and smirked. "Leave him, can't you tell he's already dying inside?" The massive shoulders shrugged once then he laughed bitterly. "I know the look in his optics too well, I felt it once myself what it was like to lose the one you _love_. Let him simmer in grief, Starscream." Starscream missed the look of longing in Megatron's eye as they departed back to base for repairs as Optimus dragged his way to his beloved's remains.

Optimus woke up with a start "Megatro..." his voice falling short recognizing the repair bay.

Rachet and First Aid hurried over to their leader. "Optimus, what happened? We found you almost offline holding Bumblebee's body."

"Bumblebee and I were attacked by Starscream and his trine at first. Megatron came and blasted Bumblebee. I don't know what happened after that," said Optimus, he flexed his hand as he recalled his fallen comrade.

"Well Prime, you took a nasty hit from Megatron's fusion cannon to the face. You lost half of your face, part of your chest, and your left arm," said First Aid.

"I remember now. Megatron did do that to me. I was so full of anger at him that I nearly got myself killed," said Optimus.

"Prime, is this about losing Bee in battle?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes Ratchet, I couldn't save him. I lost the one that I loved at the hands of my nemesis," said Optimus shaking really bad as he remembered Bumblebee dying right in front of him.

Ratchet went over to Optimus and tried to comfort him. Optimus continued to shake. Once he stopped, he got an evil look in his optics. First Aid noticed this look and backed away a bit, fearing what Optimus was thinking. Ratchet got worried about First Aid.

"Where is he?" asked Optimus.

"What?" asked First Aid.

"Where is he?" Optimus repeated himself. "Where is Bumblebee?"

"He's on the berth over there Prime. I'm sorry for your loss. The funeral, in Earth terms, for Bumblebee is in two days," said Ratchet.

"We thought that the others would want to say their goodbyes to our young, brave scout," said First Aid.

Optimus got up and off of the med. berth. He walked over to Bumblebee's grey, lifeless body. Then Optimus held his scout's hand after he knelt down next to him. Ironhide and a few other Autobots came in to see Bumblebee and check on their leader. Ironhide saw Optimus next to Bumblebee's body doing the one thing that he's seen Optimus do once. Optimus began to cry and let his tears hit Bumblebee's body.

"I am so sorry Bumblebee. Please forgive me," whispered Optimus. "I love you, and I need you here with me. Please Bumblebee, come back to me. I need you."

Ironhide heard Optimus' words of sorrow. He walked over to his friend and place a hand on his shoulder. Optimus cried harder as he felt sorrow in his spark. Ironhide ran his hand up and down Optimus' shoulder and arm. The other Autobots have never seen their leader like this before. They were afraid that Optimus would go out and never return to them.

"It's gonna be alright Prime," said Ironhide.

"How is it going to be alright Ironhide. I lost the love of my life and our only scout. I couldn't save him from Megatron," said Optimus through tears.

Optimus got up and went to Teletraan 1 to contact Megatron. Optimus was going to fight to the death to avenge his lover. Jazz looked afraid as Optimus contacted Megatron. He has never seen Optimus like this before and it scared him. Megatron answered and smirked when he saw Optimus there.

"Ah, why isn't my nemesis Optimus Prime. How's your scout doing? I forgot, I killed him," said Megatron.

"Megatron," Optimus started with a deep breath before continuing on. "I challenge you to a fight to the death. I will be sending coordinates to you. Be there in three days."

"It's a deal Prime, and prepare to join your scout," said Megatron before cutting the transmission.

"Prime, you're not really doing this are ya?" asked Jazz. "I'm mean this here is suicide."

"Jazz, I must do this; for Bumblebee. We lost to many lives in this Pit forsaken war. It's either we lose or we win," said Optimus.

"And what if you both go down?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Then neither side has won. I'm leaving the Matrix of Leadership here for Ultra Magnus if I don't make it," said Optimus turning to leave and prepare for battle.

Jazz and Cliffjumper looked worried. This couldn't be the only way to end the war. Jazz knew that was a fact. Both sides could join together, but what happiness would Optimus find now that his love is one with the Allspark. Prowl went behind Jazz and gently kissed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jazz, he'll be fine," said Prowl.

"I hope that you are right Prowl," said Jazz.

Cliffjumper left the two alone and went to his brother's body. Jazz turned around and gave Prowl a loving kiss. Prowl kissed him back. The two headed to their berth. Jazz needed to get some things off of his chest plate. Prowl had the perfect way to do that with his spark-mate.

Optimus let out all of his anger out. The dinobots came in to see what the noise was. Grimlock saw Optimus punch the wall various times. The dinobots heard about Bumblebee's death and that Optimus had loved him after he gave up Elita-One to another mech. Swoop was really sad that his friend had died. Optimus punched the wall one more time and fell to his knees crying. Swoop went over to Optimus and knelt next to him.

"Why you Optimus Prime mad at wall?" asked Swoop.

"I'm not mad at the wall. I'm mad at Megatron for killing my love," said Optimus.

"Me Swoop tell you Optimus Prime that he also loved you too," said Swoop.

"What?" asked Optimus.

"Bumblebee Swoop's friend and Bumblebee tell me Swoop that he loves you Optimus Prime," said Swoop.

"He loved me?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," said Grimlock.

"Bumblebee loved you, Optimus Prime, a lot," said Slag.

"He cared lots for you," said Sludge.

"And now he gone," said Snarl. "Never got to tell you, Optimus Prime, about how he felt about you."

"Was to afraid to ask you, Optimus Prime, fearing that you wouldn't love him back," said Swoop.

"Grimlock, I have a mission for you and your dinobots," said Optimus standing up with Swoop's help.

"What do you, Optimus Prime, want me Grimlock and dinobots to do?" asked Grimlock.

"I want you to protect the Matrix of Leadership until Ultra Magnus gets here. It is for him if I don't survive my battle to end the war with Megatron," said Optimus. "And Grimlock, you will accompany me when I go to battle. I will need help getting back to base if I survive."

"And if you don't?" asked Slag.

"Then Grimlock will carry my body back to base for a proper burial," said Optimus.

Megatron began his training to destroy his enemy. But how can he? Megatron pushed those thoughts aside to focus on training. He trained for hours in a row.

_How can I possibly kill the one that I love _Megatron thought to himself. He growled in anger at the thought. Then he chuckled to himself. _I guess I will let both of us die or join together as one. Prime doesn't have anyone to love anymore, which makes him mine. I'll just capture him and make an heir._

Megatron laughed and shook him helm. The idea was perfect, since a Prime could be a carrier or a sire. Since Megatron was a sire, that makes Optimus the carrier. Soundwave came in to inform Megatron about an incoming ship. Megatron listen carefully and realized who's ship it was. It was Ultra Magnus' ship and he knew who was with Ultra Magnus.

"Prepare the troops. We need to get a certain Autobot from the ship," Megatron instructed.

The ship landed and Ultra Magnus walked out with a femme next to him. The femme was red and blue with blue optics and pink streaks on her arms and legs. Ultra Magnus smiled down at her. The femme sensed some Decepticons near them and commed Ultra Magnus. He nodded and got his gun ready.

"Get ready Nightstar," said Ultra Magnus.

"I am," said Nightstar.

Megatron came into view and held up his hands. Ultra Magnus lowered his gun and Nightstar did the same. He looked at Megatron and shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing Megatron?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I'm surrendering to end this war. I do not wish to fight anymore, nor to kill another one of you Autobots," said Megatron with a slight smirk.

He fired at Ultra Magnus, knocking him unconscious next to Nightstar. Nightstar began to fire at Megatron. Skywarp appeared behind her and held her hands behind her back. Arcee, Springer, Kup, Hot Rod, and Blurr came out of the ship to see the Decepticons retreat with Nightstar. Springer knelt down next to Ultra Magnus. Their commander came to and looked up at the sky.

"Megatron got Nightstar, didn't he?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"You got that right kid," said Kup.

"Come on, let's get to Optimus and his team. He won't be happy that his daughter is a prisoner of the Decepticons," said Springer.

"Nohewon' ," said Blurr in a panicked voice.

"Blurr, calm down. We'll get her back from Megatron," said Arcee.

They went to the Autobot base. Ultra Magnus told Teletraan 1 to inform the Autobots about their arrival. Optimus stood outside waiting for his Autobots. He wanted to see his daughter again. They came into view and Optimus didn't see his daughter with them. He immediately got worried. Ultra Magnus transformed and walked over to Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, where is my daughter?" asked Optimus.

"She has been captured by the Decepticons," said Ultra Magnus.

"Yaandwecouldn'tsaveherbecausetheDecepticonsleftoncetheyhadher," said Blurr.

"Megatron is going to pay dearly for his actions," said Optimus getting that evil look in his optics again.

"Prime, what happened? Something is bothering you," said Kup. Optimus sighed and looked at Ironhide as he walked toward him.

"Hey Optimus, it's time," said Ironhide.

"Time for what? Optimus tell me what has happened," said Ultra Magnus.

"Bumblebee and I were ambushed by Starscream and his trine. Megatron came and badly wounded me, almost killing me. That was after he had killed Bumblebee," said Optimus. "We're giving him a proper burial today."

Omega Supreme came out of the base with a coffin in his hand. The other Autobots followed Omega Supreme to the place that Swoop said was Bumblebee's and Optimus' favorite place to go. They went to a hill and the sun began to set. Optimus stood by the coffin and prepared for his speech.

"Autobots, we are here to say farewell to a most trusted friend and scout. Bumblebee will live in our sparks and memories as long as we let him. He gave his life to protect me from Megatron. I was near death until they found me. I lost the love of my life in battle," said Optimus. "He was the best scout I have ever had and a great friend to our human allies and dinobot comrades. May he find peace at last. 'Til all are one."

"'Til all are one," the other Autobots repeated.

They headed back to the _Ark_ to recharge. Optimus remained there and watched the sun set over the mountains. He remembered the first time he found Bumblebee here.

-Flashback starts-

_Bumblebee sat on top of the hill and watched the sun set. He was sad that his brother, Cliffjumper, was injured during battle for Energon. Ratchet said that it may be weeks for him to recover. Optimus walked up behind Bumblebee and sat down next to him. Bumblebee looked startled and relaxed when he saw Optimus. _

_"How did you find me?" asked Bumblebee._

_"Spike and Swoop told me this is where you go to calm down," said Optimus._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Bumblebee. "I mean the sun set."_

_"Yes it is Bumblebee," said Optimus. _

_"If I had the time, I would come here every night to watch the sun set and watch the stars," said Bumblebee._

_The two had watched the stars until really late at night. Bumblebee fell asleep and Optimus watched him. He picked up Bumblebee and brought him back to base. Bumblebee was laid down on his recharge berth. Optimus looked at him sleep for a bit before leaving to recharge himself. _

_-_Flashback Ends-

Optimus watched the stars like what he and Bumblebee would do in the past. Tears began to roll down his face as he remembered the thought. Optimus would have to fight Megatron tomorrow so he went to his berth. On the way back to the _Ark_, Skywarp teleported Optimus away to his base.

Megatron stood in front of Optimus when he woke up. Optimus' servos were chained together in a prison cell. He looked up and saw Megatron smirking at him. Optimus tried to brake his bonds, but failed in doing so. Megatron laughed and slightly touched his battle mask.

"Megatron, why have you brought me here?" asked Optimus.

"I have one thing for you to do for me Prime," said Megatron.

"What would that be?" Optimus asked as he glared at Megatron.

"To have you give me an heir and end this war. After we have our heir, we shall fight and see who wins the war. If we give up, then we join together," said Megatron.

"Why would I do such a thing with a monster like yourself? You killed my scout," said Optimus.

"What if your own life wasn't at stake here, but your daughter's life," said Megatron. Optimus thought about this.

_Either I give him an heir, fight, and see who wins the war, or risk my own daughter's life_ Optimus thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll do it but you must release my daughter once we fight," said Optimus.

"It's a deal," said Megatron while undoing the bonds. "We make our heir tonight so that we fight sooner."

Optimus followed Megatron to his berth. He knew that he had to do this in order to save his daughter. Optimus laid down on the berth and prepared himself for what was coming to him.

The next morning, Optimus woke up to find himself alone in Megatron's berth. Hook came in with a machine and Megatron followed him. Hook hooked up Optimus and saw that indeed that Optimus was sparked with their heir. Megatron was told the news and smiled at Optimus. "Hook, you may leave now." Hook left with the machine.

"Why are you doing this?" Optimus asked.

"Don't you see?" asked Megatron.

"No I don't Megatron," Optimus spat at him.

"I have always loved you Prime. But you had chosen your scout over me. I had to kill him to get to you," said Megatron.

"That's why you killed my love? So that you can get to me? I will never love you," said Optimus.

"I know and I'm sorry that you feel that way toward me. I spared your life many times when I had the chance to kill you. But you still didn't figure out I did spare you," said Megatron. "And now together we are having a sparkling to call our own. You wouldn't dare abandon our sparkling."

"If it's the only way to end the war. Just don't let us fight if you do love me," said Optimus.

"Fair enough for me Prime," said Megatron kissing his chest where the sparkling was growing.

The sparkling was kicking Optimus hard. Optimus figured that the sparkling wanted out. He had 3 weeks to go before 5 months was up. Optimus wished that the sparkling would just come already. Another powerful kick made him groan in pain and lean against the wall. Megatron came into the berthroom to see Optimus. He kissed his chest and looked up at his lover. Optimus glared at him and groaned in more pain.

"Is everything alright?" asked Megatron.

"The sparkling is just ready to come, that's all," said Optimus. He had grown to love Megatron, but not as much as he loved Bumblebee.

Optimus felt the sparkling claw and move. He moved to get some Energon. Once he got back to the side of the berth, he fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. The sparkling was coming 3 weeks early. Megatron went to Optimus' side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" asked Megatron.

"The sparkling is coming," said Optimus.

Megatron picked up Optimus carefully and brought him to the medibay where Hook was. He put Optimus on a med. berth and Hook came over. Megatron went behind Optimus to hold his hand. Hook told him that he was now in labor. Optimus groaned again as he felt more pain come to him.

"I am never letting you touch me again Megatron," Optimus threatened.

Megatron just knew that it was pain talk. Hours later, the sparkling arrived and Optimus fell into recharge against Megatron's chest. Megatron fed the small grey, red, and blue femme. He called her Overture. Nightstar was allowed in the medibay to see her new sibling. Megatron was slapped across the face and he growled at Nightstar. Overture looked at her sister and giggled at the sight.

"Now you're taking sides," Megatron said to Overture and she just giggled some more.

Optimus went back to base with Megatron, their sparkling, and Nightstar. The Autobots pointed their guns at Megatron. Optimus ordered them to stand down and that the war was over. They did as told and Optimus took back the Matrix. He handed Overture to Megatron.

"You know I still hate you for killing Bumblebee and nearly killing me, you know that right?" asked Optimus.

"Yes I know," said Megatron.

The other Decepticons came to the base. Megatron and Optimus went to their shared berth. Optimus fell into recharge and Megatron followed him. He dreamed of Bumblebee and that battle where he died. It was terrible and Optimus stirred in the berth.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus shouted as he woke up in a med. berth.

Ratchet, First Aid, and Wheeljack ran over to him. Optimus was breathing hard and looked at the three of them. They had worried looks.

"Thank the Matrix you're alright Prime," said Ratchet.

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Optimus.

"I'm right here Prime. What you need?" asked Bumblebee as he walked into the medibay.

"You're alive," Optimus whispered as he got off of the med. berth and picked up Bumblebee.

"I know I'm alive and you're okay," said Bumblebee. "You wouldn't respond to anything. I was so worried that we lost you."

"I'm here Bumblebee and I want to tell you that I love you ever since I first lost Elita-One to another mech," said Optimus.

"I love you too Optimus," said Bumblebee. "And don't let me go."

"I won't Bumblebee," said Optimus.

Megatron listened in on this and was filled with anger. He loved Optimus and now he would have to care for their heir together. After he got rid of that scout once and for all. Optimus was his and his alone. Elita-One never went to another mech. Reflector sent a message to the Autobots saying that she was. Megatron had actually killed her. He picked up Overture and left the base to go back to his base and plot to destroy that scout.

The End.

Authors note: There will be a sequel called Getting a message. Any questions just ask and this was Optimus' dream, which is why Bumblebee is alive. I know what you're thinking. That I'm evil for killing Bumblebee. I enjoyed it. My uncle did some of the part where Bumblebee was killed part. He put in great detail that I have never thought of before. I did the rest of the story, and he may help with the sequel to this.


End file.
